


Allegro

by Badwxlf



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Short & Sweet, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badwxlf/pseuds/Badwxlf
Summary: Remember? The world doesn't end because the Doctor dances.





	Allegro

**Author's Note:**

> I encountered this one gifset on tumblr (don't know how to link it in notes) and it reminded me how much I love the whole _dancing_ thing Nine and Rose had going on. Potential euphemism fuel aside, they’re adorable  <3

He couldn’t step through a waltz to save his life. Ballrooms and tender, wistful orchestral arrangements were not his thing. Rose knew this.

The Doctor wasn’t like Jack: he couldn’t lead her gliding gracefully across the floor, couldn’t leave her stomach tingling with that strange romantic buzz you only get from such an entrancing, deliberate dance. Jack was glamorous and seductive. The Doctor was something else entirely.

When the Doctor dances he does not waltz. He _swings_.

And he takes her with him.

He isn’t slow and languid, but quick and lively, lifting her to the sky one second and dipping her down to the ground in the next with a turbulent bounce in his step. The Doctor used the strength in his arms not to arrest her against him but to send her flying, hair whipping itself into a frenzy as her heart stutters and soars. Her laughter and screams of excitement cut through the upbeat jazz music like discordant songs of delight.

When he let himself have fun, when he wasn’t trying to prove anything, when you took away the confined spaces and gave him some room he was _brilliant_. The best dance partner anyone could ever ask for.


End file.
